Der Teamspeak 7.3.1
Es begann alles an einem Dienstagmorgen. Ich war krank und meine Eltern sahen es nie so eng mit dem Spielen, wenn ich krank bin, deswegen saß ich an dem PC und ging schonmal auf den Teamspeak meiner Freunde. Ich wusste, dass keiner online sein würde, da noch alle meine Freunde zur Schule gingen. Ich startete wie immer Leauge of Legends in Hoffnung, endlich meine Promo nach Gold zu schaffen. Ich suchte also ein Match. Als ich eine Spiel fand, fragte ich sofort, ob jemand auf den Teamspeak kann. Jemand kam wirklich auf den Server, allerding konnte er kein Deutsch, weswegen ich ein bisschen schüchtern wirkte. Ich gewann das Spiel, womit ich endlich Gold bekam. Doch kurz darauf geschah es. Die Person, die mit mir spielte, disconecctete vom Teamspeak, und in nur weniger als einer Sekunde jointe ein anderer auf den Server. Ich fragte nach, wer die Person sei, doch er antwortete nicht. Ich hatte keine Rechte auf dem Teamspeak und konnte ihn deswegen nicht kicken bzw bannen. Da er nicht mehr sprach, ging ich in die Küche um mir essen zu machen. Obwohl mein Vater im ersten Stock unseres Hauses war, hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. So als ob jemand mir hautnah beim Essen machen zugucke. Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer in der Hoffnung, dass die Person mit mir reden würde. Allerdings war dem nicht so, ich befand mich auf einem ganz neuen TS Server, die IP-Adresse war ganz anders und die Person, die nicht sprach, war allerdings noch da. Ich versuchte, den TS zu verlassen, allerding funktionierte es nicht. Ich klickte wie verrückt, allerdings funktionierte es einfach nicht. Ich versuchte meinen PC auszuschalten, was auch nicht funktionierte. Die Person die vor einigen Minuten noch total stumm war, schien jetzt auf einmal zu reden. Er sagte: "Bleib hier Daniel." Mein Herz pumpte schneller als jemals. Woher kannte er meinen Namen?! Ich hatte totale Angst, Angst etwas zu sagen... "Wieso hast du Angst?", fragte er. Ich schaute mich in meinem Zimmer um, Schweiß tropfte mir die Stirn herrunter. Er lachte, und fragte: "Na, wo bin ich, wo habe ich mich versteckt?" Ich schrie nach meinem Vater, der schien aber nicht da zu sein was mir noch mehr Angst machte. Die Person im TS lachte, er lachte vor sich hin, und sagte: "Lass uns etwas spielen. Du hast 3, mh ok sagen wir fünf Versuche, um zu erraten, wo ich mich versteckt habe." Ich schaute im Schrank, ich fing an zu schreien, dort lag eine Vendetta Maske die ich zuvor nie besaß. "Nur noch vier." sagte er und fing an, laut zu lachen. "Ich schaute in den Flur vom 2ten Stock, ich war so geschockt, und wusste einfach gar nicht, was mit mir geschah. Ich wollte kotzen und sterben zu gleich. "Nur noch drei." sagte er und blieb still. "Nein!", schrie ich, "NEIN!" Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich traute zu der Person wieder zu sprechen. Ich legte mich hin, schloss die Augen und lag total verschwitzt und psychisch am Ende da. Mein PC ging aus, ich dachte, es sei alles vorbei. Ich hörte schon wieder die Stimme, aber wie? Mein PC war doch aus. Ich öffnete die Augen, sah ihm ins Gesicht und fiel in Ohnmacht. Als ich ihm Krankenhaus aufwachte, fragte mein Vater ganz hektisch: "Was war los? Was ist passiert? Ich wusste ich hätte mit dir zum Arzt fahren sollen." Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht warum ich in Ohnmacht fiel. Nach einer Woche Erholung, kam ich wieder ins Zimmer und konnte mich wieder an alles erinnern. Ich schrie, ich lief zu meinem Vater und sagte, "Ich will dort oben nicht mehr leben." Ich wollte meinem Vater nicht sagen wieso, da er sonst vermutlich durchgedreht wäre oder er mir sowieso nicht geglaubt hätte. Mein Vater war einverstaden, was mich ziemlich vewunderte. Wir trugen die Regale, Schränke etc aus meinem Zimmer und brachten diese nach unten. Ich sah einen Zettel, ich dachte es sei irgendein Arbeitsblatt aus der Schule. Ich nahm mir den Zettel wendete ihn, und bekahm einen Schock. Auf dem Zettel standt "Ich hoffe, ich bleib in deinen Erinnerungen" und sofort darunter ein Bild von mir wo ich im Krankenhaus lag. Ich litt jahrelang unter Verfolgungswahn. Mittlerweile bin ich darüber hinweg, und ich und meine Eltern leben nicht mehr in dem Haus. CP Autor: SuchCreppy Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang